1. Field
This patent specification relates to compositions, methods of making and methods of using modeling compounds. More particularly, this patent specification relates to compositions, methods of making and methods of using starch-based modeling compounds containing microspheres.
2. Background
Starch and water based dough have several disadvantages for use by children and artists. Starch and water based dough usually exhibit poor plasticity, and substantial shrinking upon drying. Other drawbacks include poor extrudability, limiting the use of extrusion tools and the shapes that can be created.